


Господин

by tigrjonok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Таймлайн 1-ой серии 1-ого сезона.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Philip Duke of Crowborough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Господин

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 1-ой серии 1-ого сезона.

Томас неслышно вошел в комнату, выделенную в замке почетному гостю, герцогу Филиппу Кроуборо, с которым граф Грэнтэм и его старшая дочь связывали вполне определенные намерения. Часа не прошло с того момента, как Томас вылетел из этих апартаментов, с трудом удержав на привязи желание с силой хлопнуть дверью. Филипп полусидел в кровати при свете ночника и о чем-то думал, устремив взгляд в потолок. Он был обнажен и едва прикрыл наготу одеялом, и Томаса затрясло от бешенства. Филипп не удосужился повернуть голову, но, безошибочно почувствовав появление Томаса, улыбнулся краешками губ. Его вид, его лицо, вся его поза, казалось, говорили: «Я так и знал, что ты придешь». О да, Томас пришел. Несмотря на отказ, несмотря на разрыв, несмотря на обыск и письма, пепел от которых, наверное, еще можно было рассмотреть в огне камина, — пришел. Не смог не прийти. 

Филипп откинул в сторону одеяло и потянулся, как огромный кот, разомлевший на солнце. Томас приблизился, не отводя взгляда от этой картины, запоминая игру теней на холеной коже.

Филипп молчал. Он ничего не приказывал и ни о чем не просил — просто, все так же глядя в потолок, лениво провел рукой по собственной груди, животу, дорожке волос, спускающейся к паху, коснулся стремительно наливающегося кровью члена — и хмыкнул удовлетворенно, заслышав шорох ткани. Томас, стоя у кровати, дрожал от бешенства, которое только подстегивало возбуждение, и быстро раздевался, выдирая пуговицы с мясом. По этому поводу завтра предстояло неприятное объяснение, но сейчас это Томаса не волновало. Его ничего не волновало — даже вид ласкающего себя Филиппа, — кроме желания стереть с этого лица самодовольное выражение, растоптать чувство превосходства и высокомерие, которое Филипп вылил на него часом ранее. И для этой цели подходил только один способ. 

Когда Томас забрался на кровать, Филипп наконец повернул к нему голову, поймал взгляд, не прекращая ласкать себя, и с минуту смотрел Томасу в глаза. Вокруг расширившихся зрачков танцевали шалые огни, предвещая разгоравшийся пожар, смертоносный и беспощадный. Томас замер, теперь уже по-настоящему завороженный зрелищем. Что бы ни происходило между ними — этот взгляд всегда пробуждал в его душе что-то древнее, более сильное, чем влечение, а любви Томас все равно не знал. Бесстыдство Филиппа сводило его с ума. Оно не касалось жизни — хотя Филипп был человеком неимоверно наглым. Оно не касалось постели — хотя Филипп был до крайности откровенен в своих желаниях. Оно было всепоглощающим и всеобъемлющим, как океан, или ветер, или любая другая необузданная, не подконтрольная человеку стихия. Томас с трудом отвел взгляд и глубоко вдохнул, стараясь успокоиться.

Филипп рассмеялся коротким, мурлыкающим смехом — в тишине ночи звук показался грохотом взорвавшейся бомбы, — и вдруг перекатился на живот и тут же встал на четвереньки, подставляясь — откровенно, бесстыдно. Томас, которому сейчас было проще любоваться на подставленную задницу, чем на глаза ненасытного дикого зверя, пристроился сзади и развел пошире подрагивающие ягодицы. 

Томас не был садистом, он не любил причинять боль, особенно в постели, но на удар всегда отвечал ударом — даже не задумываясь, инстинктивно. Завтра ему, вероятно, станет мерзко, но сегодня он просто хотел отплатить этому человеку за свое поражение, за то унижение, которое испытал, когда пытался перехватить летящую в камин пачку писем, за ту душевную боль, которую глушил, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Томас чувствовал себя использованным и выброшенным за ненадобностью — что ж, Филиппу не помешает испытать это ощущение на собственной шкуре. 

Томас, не озаботившись ни подготовкой, ни даже смазкой, вульгарно плюнул на ладонь, провел рукой по своему члену, приставил головку ко входу и сильно толкнулся внутрь. Филипп охнул — но не от боли. Член скользил внутри легко, так, будто…

— Сволочь! — зарычал Томас, не в силах остановиться — все-таки, несмотря на то, что Филипп его ждал и подготовился, он оставался одуряюще узким.

Филипп ответил все тем же коротким смешком, а потом застонал — протяжно и сладко до боли. 

После Томас скатился с любовника — нет, уже бывшего любовника — и отвернулся, смаргивая злые слезы, которые не высушил даже оргазм. Филипп растянулся рядом — спокойный, расслабленный, удовлетворенный. Он не казался торжествующим — да, скорее всего, так себя и не чувствовал. Он ни с кем не играл и ни с кем не боролся — просто брал, что хотел. Просто — жил. Так, как ему нравилось, ни на кого не оглядываясь ни на земле, ни на небе. Абсолютно бесстыдно. 

— Спасибо, Томас. — Ровный бесстрастный голос. Так благодарят за поданный плащ. — Ты можешь идти.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
